International Affairs
by Bad-Ass-Maple-Leaf
Summary: After World War Two, Canada realized his feelings for France went pass that of just family. Now, two years after their relationship started, France does something unforgivable, and Canada is left heart broken. What happens when two broken souls, one betrayed, the other alone, encounter one another at a dimly lit pub. Will a friendship bloom? Or will it all end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ello, my loves~! Hehe, this plot has probably been done before, but I'll try my best to make it different! Well, I hope you like this, but I understand if you do not. It is the first fanfiction I have ever published, though I have written a couple without actually publishing them. Sorry if the first chapter seems to focus a bit too much on Canada and France's relationship, it's just to get the story started off. If you notice the italicized words, those are words that either have a translation at the end of the chapter, are Canada's thoughts, or a brand. Also, those that favourite/review/follow will not be scorned for life, but instead loved greatly. Hetalia and its characters belongs to Hidekaz-Kun~! Well, on to the story then! _**

Matthew, the personification of the nation Canada, awoke to the annoying sound of a loudly beeping alarm clock that read 6:30. Sighing, he gently pushed the off button, and remembered it was the morning of the monthly world meeting. This month's location had been set for Paris, France, the city of _l'amour_. It was a beautiful spring day; the sun was out, no clouds in sight, and so there was no signs of any precipitation in the near future. The alarm clock had woken him up from a wonderful nights sleep alongside his lover, France. Though his backside did hurt a bit from the night before's physical activities, he felt more refreshed and rejuvenated than he had felt in weeks. It had been quite a while since he had slept with France, and so he was fully satisfied and happy.

Two years had passed since Matthew conjured up the courage to confess to France, and two years since they had started becoming lovers. Matthew began realizing his feelings for the frenchman during WWII, when French troops surrendered to German forces in the early years of the war. France had surrendered to Germany and Italy, which made Canada feel that he had lost the one person that had ever loved him. It scared him to think he had lost France. He could not sleep, he could not think about anything without his stomach hurting because it all somehow reminded him of the Frenchman. He want to see him, to make sure he was the cheerful country he so fondly remembered. Matthew could not wait for the war to end. He wanted so badly to forget about his nation, forget about his people, and rush into France to free it from the Germans. But if he were to do that, it would put his country in danger, and that is the exact opposite a nation was suppose to do. No matter how badly he wanted to be France's hero, he could not.

After the war, Canada sat down to take a breather from his work, and logically thought about all of the feelings he had been having during and even after the war. The most logical conclusion he could think of was that he had more feelings for the frenchman than just that of family. Canada had merely just sat on his feelings for France, saying nothing to the nation about having such feelings for him. France had no idea what emotions he was causing the canadian to feel when he made flirtatious passes at him. He saw the radiating blush that appeared on the pale but healthy skin of Matthew, but thought it was because Canada was not used to attention of the kind.

~FLASHBACK~

_After an unsuccessful meeting in London, France was walking out of the meeting room and saw the canadian out of the corner of his eye. Wanting nothing more than to tease his former colony, he walked up to him, and slithered his arm around Matthew's slim waist. Matthew, not expecting the physical contacted, squeaked, and quickly looked to his right to see who the mysterious person was that had touched him in such a manner. Seeing that the culprit was none other than his crush, Matthew let out a sigh to try and calm down his racing heart. France, wanting to tease the smaller nation more, started whispering in Canada's ears about how much he missed him, and how they should catch up. With a beautiful blush on his face, Canada stared at the frenchman, contemplating on what to say back to him. "I-I miss you, too," Canada said, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. Looking towards the ground, something within Matthew sparked. Canada wanted nothing more than France to keep on touching him. It made him feel wanted; made him feel like he was not invisible. He looked up towards France with a newly found determination glinting in his violet eyes. After taking a deep breath, Canada confessed. He told France his feelings in one quick breath, blushing like one of Spain's tomatoes while doing so. _

_Taken aback by the words that had just left his former colony's pink lips, France felt surprised that the young nation had the confidence to confess. France had never really been confessed to, he was normally the one to confront the person he want to have a relationship with. France did not really feel much for the younger nation, but just wanted to allow the canadian some happiness. With a bright smile, the frenchman accepted Canada's proposal to have more than a family relationship. He didn't realize it, but the smile on the canadians face showed as to how happy he was. France did not believe the relationship would last long. He'd allow Canada to have his fun and become bored of the frenchman, and then they'd break it off with no regrets. Little did he know that the little fling he thought it was going to be was the exact opposite of what Canada wanted it to be._

_~FLASHBACK END~_

Looking out the window of the hotel, Matthew heard the songs the birds were sings and smiled. It was going to be a great day. Though he might not be able to have any say within the meeting, he was not going to let that get his spirit down.

Moving from his spot near the window, he moved swiftly next to the bed and took in the sight of Francis' naked form half covered by the hotel's comforter. He was sure that France was still asleep, and so, as not to wake his lover, Canada tiptoed silently around the bed towards his luggage to retrieve his formal attire for the day's meeting. He never really liked the idea of having to dress in his suit and tie, he'd much rather be in his red hoodie and jeans. He knew if he would have not worn formal attire no one would have noticed, but he was not one to break rules even if others would not notice they had been broken.

Inwardly sighing, Matthew went into the bathroom and placed his clothes on the sink that was placed in the far corner of the rather large bathroom. Taking off his bed clothes, he could automatically feel the cool air on his newly exposed skin; it sent a chill over the his body. Canada quickly rushed to turn on the warm water, closing the shower's door immediately as to not allow the steam and warm water to leave the enclosed space. Feeling the warm water hit his skin relieved Canada not even two seconds of being under the shower head. Taking a firm hold of the body wash bottle, Matthew placed a generous amount of the gel like substance on the little hand towel provided by the hotel. He proceeded to completely cleansing his body of all dirt and grime that had mixed with the sweat of the night before.

The water that hit relaxingly down on his petite form washed the foamy soap from his body. A small layer of the soap forming on top of the water at the Canadian's feet. Canada laid the cloth on the railing of the shower, expecting that, by the time the day's meeting was over, one of the hotel's maid would have already replaced it with a clean one. He quickly lathered and rinsed off the shampoo he had put in his hair. Canada wanted to get out of the shower before France woke up so that he could make his favourite breakfast, pancakes with maple syrup.

Once he turned off the water, Matthew opened the door to a gust of cold air. He stepped out, grabbed a fresh towel, and wrapped it loosely around his waist while he used one of the smaller ones to dry his hair. He faced towards the mirror and saw two bright, violet eyes staring back. His looked over the rest of his body and could see kiss marks littering his neck, collarbone, and torso. He wasn't too surprised; though Francis loved the main action of sex, he liked the foreplay that lead up to it as well.

Canada opened the door slightly to see the still form of France under the wrinkled covers. He closed the door, making sure to be as silent as a mouse, being aware that some hotel doors like to squeak. Once he was back inside, Matthew proceeded to putting on the uncomfortable clothing, making a promise to himself that he would speak up even if just a little bit during the day's meeting. He began to brushed his hair; knowing his slightly long, blonde locks would be hell if they dried in their knotted state. Canada laid down his brush and twisted the sink's cold water knob, the liquid rushing out of the faucet to hit the porcelain sink. He grabbed his toothbrush and held it under the water for a moment while he unscrewed the top of the toothpaste tube. Turning off the water, Canada put a pea sized dot of toothpaste onto his brush and proceeded to brushing his teeth.

Matthew walked quietly from the bedroom portion of the hotel room and into the den/kitchen area, over to the stove, and took out all the ingredients that would be need to make his beloved pancakes. It was surprising that the hotel provided fresh purchased ingredients for cooking, but Canada just guessed that's what they got for staying at such an extravagant hotel. Matthew began to mixed the different products together and made the batter for the pancakes, putting in his secret ingredient that made them the best pancakes known to the world. After waiting a couple minutes for the pan to heat up, he was finally able to pour the batter onto the pan. Canada saw the sides of the forming pancake start to turn a golden brown and was able to skillfully flip the pancake so the other side would become that same golden brown and fluffy as well. Canada repeated this process until there was a towering stack of pancakes on one of the hotel's plates.

When he was flipping the last pancake he felt a pull on his pants leg that startled him and made him accidently throw the pancake into the wall in front of him. Canada looked down with a heated glare to see two black, beady eyes staring back at him. Kumajirou was a small polar bear cub that always would always forget Canada's name, though they had been together even before France had found him. The polar bear stared up at the canadian with pleading eye, basically begging for a fluffy pancake. He tugged once more on Matthew's pants leg, making a small comment of, "I'm hungry." Matthew just stared at the polar bear, still kind of angry that he had been frightened enough to ruin a perfectly good pancake. "Oh, come on, Kumakijiki! Why did you have to scare me like that? At least make your presence known for once, please?" Canada said in a hushed tone, sighing slightly when he grabbed a towel to clean up the mess Kuma had caused.

A few minutes after Matthew feed the hungry polar bear, he put a pair of plates and glasses on the table, along with the pancakes and maple syrup. He began to wait patiently for France to wake up. It wasn't long after that, that a groggy Francis walked into the den area of the hotelroom. He gave a long yawn and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep that had formed in the sides of them. Canada gave a cheery good morning to his lover, happy they were able to have breakfast after weeks of being apart. France walked over to the table and sat down across from Matthew, greeting him with a dull, "_matinée_."

Biting into one of the maple syrup covered pancakes that Canada had placed on his plate, Francis smiled and started to converse with a light tone in voice. "_Mon __Matthieu_, what are you planning on doing before the meeting today? I have to leave after I take a shower so that I can prepare for the meeting. I really don't like hosting these things, though I do love going to them so I can see le countries." France said with a flirtatious wink. Canada blushed a bright red at his statement, taking the hint that he meant their rendezvouses that could only take place during the monthly meetings.

France laughed slightly at Canada's embarrassment, he could be so innocent sometimes. Canada's face formed a small pout, "You're so mean! Anyways, I was invited by Alfred to play some new scary video game that Japan gave him. He still hasn't gotten over his fear of those 'scary' games. He says he can't play them by himself because he thinks the monster or whatever will come out and attack him. How silly is that? They're just video games! Well, it's either that or stay here and be bored with Kumayo bothering me for more food. They're both bad choices, though I'll probably be more entertained with Alfred screaming about a scary attic lady trying to take his soul." Canada had gone through this many times before, though most of the time it was not during the world meetings. Alfred was normally with Britain when the world meeting happened, doing things only the two of them knew of. Canada thought they might have gotten in a fight, but he was not going to stick his nose into someone else's business, that was his brother's job.

Understanding where Canada was coming from, Francis simply nodded. Biting into another delicious pancake, France smiled at Matthew. He could tell the Canadian loved his brother, even if he did get annoyed at times. France glanced at the clock and almost choked when he saw how late it had gotten. Taking large gulps of the orange juice that Canada had so kindly provided, France eventually calmed himself down enough to reveal why he had reacted the way he did. "I'm sorry, _mon cheri_. It seems I must now get ready for the meeting. If I don't take a quick shower and catch a taxi soon, I'll be later than I already am." France said, coughing a bit while he ran towards the bedroom section of their hotel room.

Understanding full well the trouble hosting a world meeting was, Canada just nodded and picked up their dirty dishes, placing them neatly in the kitchen's sink. He walked over into the bedroom section, only to giggle silently at the view France was giving him. The frenchmen was tugging off his pajama pants while seemingly having some trouble with one of the pants legs. Out of the corner of Matthew's eye, he could see Kumatachi rummaging through the refrigerator full of expensive alcoholic drinks and other specialties. Canada knew if he left the bear on his own, he'd have to pay for the extra charges, being as their nation's government only paid for the hotel room. Picking up the ninety something pound polar bear, Canada walked back near his luggage. Setting the bear cub on the bed, Matthew could hear the sound of the showing being turned on. Canada walked around the bed, picking up the clothing he had been wearing the night before, and folded them neatly before placing them into his suitcase.

After what seemed to be ten minutes of the continuous sound of water running, Canada heard the shower abruptly stop and the shower door quickly open and close. He could only guess whatever France needed to do was really important, for it was rare to see the frenchmen in such a rush. Canada had decided to occupy his time patiently sitting on the bed, waiting for his brother's call and for France to get out of the bathroom. It was the anticipation to see which would occur first that made it a little more bearable. It was about 8AM, the time Alfred had told him he would call and remind him of their video game plans. When Canada had started to think France would win his little time game, the annoying sound of Alfred's ringtone began. Canada had accidently left his phone unoccupied one day and Alfred was able to change his contact ringtone, the rest had been the canadian's own laziness that stopped him from changing it. Walking into the den area, Canada reached for his phone that he had set on the coffee table, swiping the answer option on the android's touchscreen. Hey, just because he is Canada doesn't mean he does not have a current cell phone. He likes to be updated with the technology that comes up.

Canada slowly began to put the phone up to his ear, giving him at least a little time to prepare for- "HEY, BRO!" America screamed into Canada's ear through the phone. Yeah, he was trying to prepare for that. Jerking the phone away from his ear, Canada winced and rubbed his ringing ear. He constantly wondered where his brother got his energy in the morning. Coffee, thought the slightly pained canadian, his brother did love his coffee. "Hey, you there?! Bro! Brooo!" as it would seem, the american had a bit too much of it this morning.

Sighing, Canada put the phone back up to his ear, "Yes, I'm here. You know you don't have to scream into your cell like that, I can hear you perfectly with your inside voice, which is still quite loud if you ask me. Anyway, you wanted me to come over to your hotel room and play a videogame with you, right? I'm glad you are on the same floor as me, it'd be troublesome if you weren't. What was your room number again? I remember we were both on the seventh floor, but what was the other two numbers of the room?" Canada quietly said, his voice barely reaching over a whisper.

"Aww, but dude! It's so much fun to talk loud in the morning! It wakes people up, and people who are awake are more fun than if they are sleepy!" America said matter-of-factly, as if he had said it a million times. Before Canada could say something to counter his statement, America continued. "But yeah, dude, you should totally come to my room and play it with me! The room number is 725, the first door on the right once you pass the elevators. The game looks so epic! They say it's the scariest game ever made by the Japanese, even Japan said it was scary! I kept asking England if he wanted to come play it with me, but he said he was busy with other things." America said with a scoff. "Can you believe that ass? He thinks having tea time and watching that Doctor What's-his-face show is more important than hanging with me! God, he needs to realize how epic I am already, he knows he can't resist this yummy piece of meat!" Canada could clearly imagine how America had said that.

'_So that was what gave America the time to remember and invite me over to his hotel room instead of Britain,' _Canada thought, sightly angered but knowing his brother meant well. He took out a scrap sheet of notebook paper and started to write down the hotel room number, but got distracted by hearing the bathroom door open. Canada glanced at France, who was strutting over towards the bed . The frenchmen picked up his phone and was about to say something to Canada, but was quickly hushed by Canada waving his hands frantically around as if to say 'No!' Looking back towards the piece of paper, Canada wrote down what he thought was the last number America had said, and that his room was right passed the elevator.

Canada coughed and put his attention back on his brother. "The show is called '_Doctor Who,' _Alfred. It's actually a good show, if you would take the time to actually understand and watch it. Maybe you should also take the time to realize that not everything is about you. Britain has his own interests, you know? So what's the name of this new 'scary' game? It's probably just like all the rest, full of only random things popping out at you and loud sounds, no intriguing plot or anything. I can't understand why you like them so much, but I guess a few of them are interesting." Canada remember the only two games that had ever scared him, '_Siren: Blood Curse' and 'S.T.A.L.K.E.R: Shadow of Chernobyl.'_' They were both just so creepy and- Canada cut his thoughts about the games short, it gave him a chill just thinking about them.

"Dude, check it! It's called _'The Evil Within,' _they say one of the guys who worked on_ 'Resident Evil 4' _also worked on this! Oh, dude, I can't wait to play it! Kiku gave it to me yesterday and I hardly got any sleep because of it! Aw, man, you got to hurry up and get over here before I play it by myself." Canada heard Alfred basically scream through the phone. America had threatened this once before, but at that time, Matthew had not listen. He had gotten to the hotel room much later than he had expected, and walked in on something horrible. It was America sitting on the couch, the only piece of furniture left upright, and he looked as if he had been killed and brought back to life. Seeing his brother like that surprised Canada, making him jump and scream a bit. After finding out what had happened, Canada promised himself he'd never be late for playing video games with his brother ever again. He stilled had not lived down America's tease about having a 'girly scream,' as America called it.

Canada sighed, knowing this morning was going to be a long one. "Okay, Al. I'll be over there in about twenty minutes. While you wait for me to get there, why don't you make yourself breakfast instead of eating that fast food junk you eat 24/7? I understand having it once every two weeks, but everyday? It's just unhealthy!" Matthew scolded. He had always told America his eating habits were bad. He did not want to see his brother end up like some of Alfred's people did. It concerned Matthew about how his brother was treating his health. Yeah, maybe the american worked out to try and get rid of the fat, but that did not get rid of the other effects such a diet could cause.

It had become evident to canada that his brother was not listening any longer. Canada had still continued his little rant even if america was not listening. America had obviously ignored the rest of what Canada had said, it seemed he had cut of listening after Canada said he would be over in fifteen minutes. America told his brother he'd be waiting for him to arrive at his hotel room in twenty minutes. Canada decided to just give up on trying to convert his brother into actually doing something good for his health. He said a quiet goodbye to his brother, who had already hung up the phone in his impatience.

Looking towards the clock once again, Canada realized it had gotten passed 8:15 and that he had until about 8:35 to get to his brother's room. Matthew loved his brother, but sometimes the american was a bit much even for him. He walked into the den area and saw France heading towards the door with his briefcase and folders. Canada wanted to at least give the man a kiss goodbye before he left. He quickly walked towards the frenchmen that had already gotten to the door and was twisting the doorknob.

Pulling ever so gently on the sleeve of the tailored suit, Canada looked towards the ground in pleasant anxiousness. Though they had been together for a few years, that feeling was one thing that had never changed when he pushed himself out of his comfort zone and did something of this sort. France turned around and smiled towards the sweet boy in front of him. He silently chuckled to himself, thinking about how that shy innocence would probably never leave the canadian. Lifting Canada's chin so that their eyes could meet, France leaned forward and lovingly kissed the other man's soft lips. France lifted his head back up and stared at the sight before him. Canada was looking towards him with a light blush on his cheeks. The frenchman looked away, stopping himself from going further that he had time for. There were multiple World Meeting preparations he had to attend to and he only had about 3 and a half hours left to finish them.

France gave his final farewell and rushed out of the hotelroom. Canada could only stare as the bright, blue eyed man left him standing there blushing. After a moment, Canada was able to recovered his being and began getting his things together to go to his brother's room. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up his folder that held details for today's meeting and what would soon hold his notes. Canada always wrote down notes and paid attention in the meetings, even if nothing actually got done. There was always some kind of interruption, which would throw the meeting off course and turn it into a hectic mess of nations. Thinking back on all the crazy times the nations had together made Canada giggle a bit. For him, to see all the energetic nations having a good time or fighting with each other did not upset him. He loved to watch France, England, and America fight. They were always arguing about petty, little things, knowing that it really did not matter. And it made him happy to see the bond between Italy and Germany show during the meetings. With Italy always showing up with an enthusiastic smile and greeting towards Germany, and Germany trying to act like he wasn't as happy to see him. It almost reminded Canada of his relationship with France, though him and Francis did not make their relationship known to the other countries.

Going into the den, Canada walked over to Kumajirou and picked up the heavy polar bear cub. The young bear was about half the canadian's weight, but Matthew was still able to pick him up. All the years of playing hockey and picking up the bear had basically immuned Canada from feeling the strain Kumajirou put on his arms and back. It was as if his body had gotten so use to the extra weight that it barely had any response to it at all anymore.

Matthew stood there for a second and looked around making sure he had all the things he would need for the meeting. Believing he had gotten all that was need and necessary, Canada picked up the key card and paper with the room number from the coffee table and left his hotel room. The walk towards his brother's room was short, though he still had to make a few twists and turns. Seeing the elevator, Canada stopped. The signs on the walls said that left were rooms 710 through 723, and to the right were the rooms from 724 through 736. Canada took a right and glanced at the two first door that were directly across from one another. '_Did he say the first door on the left or right? I can't remember. Well, there are only two to choose from,'_ Canada thought, deciding it would be one or the other. Taking a deep breath, Matthew sat Kumajirou on to the ground, and knocked very gently on the door that he believed was his brother's room. No one answered. '_Hmm, maybe I did not knock loud enough for Alfred to hear me,'_ it was not the first time Matthew would have to knock more than once for his brother to hear him. Knocking again, this time a bit louder, Canada waited patiently for his brother to answer the door.

There was a loud bang behind the door, followed by the door being thrown open by a panicked Russia. Luckily for Matthew, his years of playing hockey had made his reflexes fast. Dodging the door complete, he was able to make it out of harms way, barely missing Russia as he ran full speed down the hall and to the left. Canada did not know what was happening or what could make Russia react in such a way, that was, until he took a glance into the hotel room Russia had just fled. The window had been broken, looking as if someone had crashed their whole body through it. On the ground, crawling, was a bleeding Belarus with a crazy look in her eye. Backing up into the other door, Canada looked away, trying to make it seem like he was just passing through. Matthew looked at his brother's hotel room door in terror, trying to ignore the scratching sounds coming from behind him. He knocked loudly on the door in front of him, hoping Alfred would quickly open it and invite him in.

There was a moment of complete silence, no noise coming from behind him or from his brothers room. He took the chance to look behind him, thinking Belarus had disappeared somehow. Canada was met face to face with the woman, her hand at his neck with one of her many knifes. Canada stood completely still, knowing he could get cut by the sharp blade at his neck by making a small move. Her face held a blank expression, making it seem as if she was not phased by the cut on the right side of her forehead. Canada opened his mouth to ask her politely what she needed but was cut off before he could even say a single syllable. "You saw the way my big brother went. Point the way or I will cut you deeply," the Belarusian woman threatened. Swallowing dry, Canada pointed the way he saw Russia go, stating that he took a right instead of a left. Belarus took away the knife she held at his neck, turned, and stalked off towards the direction Canada had said.

Breathing in a sigh of relief, Canada leaned up against the door, taking a rest before he tried knocking again. He looked towards Kumajirou and then closed his eyes, trying to process what had just happened to him. His heart was starting to slow down, but was quickly sped up again as he felt his body falling towards the ground. It would seem Alfred had finally gotten to the door to let his brother in, but when he had opened it, he caused Matthew to become unbalanced and fall. Canada yelled out as he fell to the ground. Looking up at his brother in surprise, he just laid there, not wanting to get up yet. Alfred backed away from his brother, leaning forward while holding his stomach. His hysterical laughter being heard all the way down the hall. Canada glared at his brother, telling him to shut up but his voice being over clouded by the laughter.

Matthew picked himself up off the ground and walked into his brother's hotel room, not caring if it was polite or not. Looking towards his brother, he saw that he was still laughing like an idiot. He sighed and looked around the hotel room, noticing multiple _McDonalds_ bags and _Coke-a-Cola _cans everywhere. "Hey, America, what have I told you about the way you're eating? This is not a healthy lifestyle. I think you should really change it, eh?" Canada voiced out his concerns to his brother, knowing he wasn't paying any attention to him. Canada looked towards the laughing american, "Umm, Alfred? You can stop laughing now, it's already over with."

America looked up long enough to see the somewhat annoyed expression of his brother, only causing him to laugh even more. Though he was laughing like a madman, Alfred still tried to speak. "But, dude! Ha, you fell! Your face! So funny! Like a surprised squirrell!" America tried to explain the hilarious moment to his brother, but what he was saying was not understandable through the bits of laughter he threw into his statement.

Canada sighed, walking over to the television and looking at the introduction to the game they were going to play. "Oh, so this is the game? _'The Evil Within,'_ huh? It looks pretty decent, is there like an about section on the menu to give us a rundown of what we're going to be trying to do?" Canada questioned, knowing his brother would forget all about the fall and talk about the game instead. He looked towards his brother and saw his face change from amused to excited.

"Aw, man! This is going to be sweet! It looks so freaking scary, dude! And, uh, let me check." America grabbed the controller from the coffee table and jumped onto the couch, Matthew sitting on the other side of the couch. Canada noticed Kumajirou walk away from him, but decided to let the cub roam around. "Hmm, let's see. Uh, it doesn't but I know what to do! Kiku told me that the person I'll be playing as is a cop dude who has amnesia! It's a fitting character for me to play! I'm a hero, he'll be the hero of this game, it all fits!" America stated, forming a fist and throwing his arm up. Canada just laughed and looked towards the television, doubting this would be any different from the other games he has played with his brother. Looking back at Alfred, Canada agreed and told him to press 'X' so they could start the game.

The next couple of hours for Canada were almost as frightening as the situation he had with Belarus. The game was scary, and it surprised him how psychotic and frightening it was. Alfred had given up playing it after the first thirty minutes and had asked Canada to play it for him. Matthew agreed and began to play the game for his brother. It took almost the whole time they had before the meeting to finish the game, save for the fifteen minute drive to the building that hosted the world meetings. Once they got to the meeting, Canada believed it would be just the average world conference. But what Canada did not know was after this world conference, his mind and heart would never be the same.

_They say Paris in the city of love, but sometimes it is also the city of heartbreak and betrayal._

**Yay! First chapter: done! Tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? I would like to know what you guys think! I don't mind constructive criticism, really! Anywho, I'll try to get this updated as quickly as possible, though I do not have a set date for when I'll be updating. Hopefully after maybe four updates I'll have a schedule for it, though that's only me hoping. I have summer courses and volunteering I do, so it'll have to work around that. Whelp, thanks for reading~! **

**Translations: **

**French-**

_**matinée**_**- Morning**

_**Mon Matthieu**_**- My Matthew**

_**mon cheri- My dear**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, darlings~! I'm back again with another chapter! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed, or favourited, I really appreciate it! Sorry if the French is wrong, I cannot speak the beautiful language at all, and so I had to use Bing. I couldn't wait to write the part when France does what he does! Hetalia is the creation of the amazing and brilliant Hidekaz-Kun! I hope you guys like it! Well, enough of my silly chit chat, let's get to the interesting drama, yeah?**

Canada looked up at the large building in front of him, the flags that had been hung for the world meeting blew softly in the wind. He walked up the steps getting half way up to the building, Kumajirou squirming in his arms a bit. Canada glanced behind him as he waited for his brother to get out of the cab. Both his brother and the driver of the taxi had looks of irritation on their faces. Alfred was talking fairly loudly and angrily at the driver. From the sounds of it, Alfred was telling the taxi driver that the price he was asking for was unreasonable, that it had only been 16 miles and having to pay almost 27 euros was ridiculous. Listening closer, Canada realized the driver was telling the 'obnoxious american,' as he put it, that he could not understand English. Matthew sat down Kumajirou, telling him not to move an inch, and walked over to the two at the taxi. He wanted to resolve this argument that had basically been caused by a small language barrier.

"_Bonjour, monsieur_," Matthew started, looking at the man with eyes of uncertainty. The drive looked around, wondering where the strangely accented voice was coming from. Canada sighed and waved his hand around to get the man's attention. It seemed to have startled the frenchman when he finally realized Canada was looking into the cab through the window. The man coughed and let out a small 'yes' in french. Canada formed a smile and continued to talk to the driver. "_Il semble que vous sont ayant difficultés à comprendre mon frère. Si vous lui permettra, je peux traduire entre vous deux_," Canada offered, wanting to help the man.

America just observed the two as they conversed in French. Becoming slightly upset that he was being so easily forgotten. "Hey, bro, what're you saying to this rude guy? Man, he's trying to get me to pay 27 dollars for that short ride! That unbelievable!" America stated getting a bit loud. Canada was in the middle of a sentence, telling the man that his brother did not mean to be rude, and that it was just a culture difference. Canada just glance at his brother and laughed at the irony of the two happening at the same moment. He looked back at the man and asked him for a minute to speak with his brother. The man smiled and nodded, his anger somehow disappearing because of the shorter, kind man.

"Alfred," Canada hissed, walking a bit aways from the taxi. "I am talking to the man about the price, and I'm apologizing for your rude behavior. Also it's euros not dollars, it's a different currency here," he said with with a hint of disappointment. Grabbing America's sleeve, Matthew pulled him back to the window and asked what he wanted to say to the man. America just said he wanted to know why the price was so high. Translating it to the man, Canada stood and listened to the man's response. "He says it's just the way the french cab system works, the cost of driving twenty five kilometers, plus the original fee, and tax ends it up at around twenty seven euros. Though you argued with me when I offered to pay earlier, I'll pay the difference between the american amount and french amount. So what ever you would pay in America for a taxi ride of the the same length, I'll subtract it from twenty seven euros." Canada explained in a way his brother would understand. With a confused expression on his face, Alfred agreed.

Taking out his wallet, Canada glanced at the taxi driver and smiled, at this rate they'll barely make it into the meeting before it starts. America handed the man twenty euros, surprising Canada that he had added all the costs of a replica ride in a taxi in America, and then converted it all to euros. Canada laughed, knowing America was smarter than he acted.

Matthew brought out seven euros and offered it to the man, but was surprisingly refused. The man let a sly smile play onto his lips, sending a shiver down Matthew's back. Canada looked at the man questionably, wondering why the man did not take the money. "_Hmm, j'ai une meilleure idée. Je ne prendrai votre argent, en échange vous sortez avec moi ce soir_?" the man asked, offering to take Canada out instead of taking his money. Leaning forward with a suggestive smile on his lips, he continued, "_N'importe où vous voulez. Nous pouvons frapper l'un des nombreux clubs ici à Paris, ou peut-être sortir pour certains vin? Quelle est votre réponse_?" Canada wanted to gag, but kept up his polite smile and shook his head, still holding out the money. He did not want to be around the man much longer, let alone go out with him to a club or for wine. The man insisted, telling him that it would a lot of fun and he would pay for everything.

Looking over to his brother for help, he was meet with an empty space, guessing his brother had decided to go on in. Canada swallowed and looked at the man, deciding within himself that he would have to do this. He shook his head again and said, "_Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas sortir avec vous ce soir. Si vous allez m'excuser, j'ai une réunion pour se rendre à. Au revoir_." Canada handed the man the currency and left. Briskly walking up the stairs, stopping to pick up Kumajirou, he glanced behind him to see if the man had left. That was not the case. The man had opened the taxi door and stood next to the car. It made Canada feel like he had gotten out just so he get a better look at him as he left.

Matthew quickened his pace and made it inside the building, walking straight past the security guards. His heart was beating so fast, he felt it was going to fall out. That guy really creeped him out. _"Was I sending him signals saying I wanted to get hit on? I was just being polite. I guess here in France polite means 'I want you to hit on me.' I'll keep this a secret from France, I don't want him to know one of his own citizens asked me out and looked as if he wanted to follow me inside the building." _Thinking back on the encounter almost creeped him out as much as what happened yesterday with Belarus. He made it to the meeting door to find it closed, meaning it had already started. "Maple!" Canada said under his breath, opening the door slowly, hoping no one would notice.

Peeking his head in, Canada saw only a few nations that noticed the door opening randomly. He opened the door just enough to let his body through. Shutting the door as silently as he could, he looked around for a open seat, the only one being between Ukraine and England on the other side of the room. Canada walked the long way to the seat, trying not to catch the attention of the other nations. He glanced around nervously, always feeling uncomfortable when having more than 4 eyes on him at a time. Finally reaching the seat, Canada sat down his folder and allowed Kumajirou to jump out of his arms, probably heading towards the snack table. He sighed out of relief as the number of eyes he felt on him slowly decreased to one. Thinking it was France looking at him, Canada glanced around searching for the frenchman. In his search his eyes came in contact with another pair of violet irises, the russian they belonged to looking at Matthew with an intensely puzzled stare. Becoming uncomfortable under Russia's gaze, Matthew quickly diverted his to something else.

Canada had missed the beginning of France opening statement for the meeting, so he had no idea what the first topic of the day would be. Figuring he would be able to just go along with it anyways, Canada brought out his paper and pencil and started writing down notes on every subject. After about an hour and a half, Alfred made an outburst during the subject of the chaos in Egypt and gotten into a fight with France and England. Everyone had agreed to taking a break, being ordered to report back to the meeting room after twenty minutes.

Matthew got up and stretched his muscles, looking around to find Kumajirou or one of his family members. Seeing the fluffy white fur of the polar bear at the edge of the snack table, Mathew walked over and picked up his companion, wiping off some orange crumbs off the fur around his snout. He slowly made his way out of the meeting room, wondering as to where France, America,and England had gone. Nations were all around the hall, some engaged in pleasant conversations with each others, while others just observed and waited for the meeting to start up again. Matthew was able to find America inside one of the other rooms chatting with Japan, and then England fusing with Scotland in the lobby of the building. But even after checking all of the rooms within distance of the meeting room, France was nowhere to be found by Canada.

There was only 10 minutes left to the break, so Canada decided to go back to the conference room and wait for the meeting to continue. He sat back down into his seat and looked at his notes, checking for any mistakes he might have made while writing them. A small shadow was cast onto the table from behind Canada, a gentle hand placing itself onto his shoulder. "Canada, my dear friend, how are you?" a soft, feminine voice spoke from behind him. Canada turned his head so he would be able to see the woman.

Ukraine was standing there, looking as lovely as ever. Her smile lightening up Matthew's mood considerably. Canada slowly stood up, continuing to hold onto Kumajirou, so they could face each other while talking. "Oh, hello, Katyusha. I am doing just fine, how about you? I heard about how your nation has not been getting much demand for exports lately." Canada paused, looking apologetically into Ukraine's blue eyes before continuing. "I was talking to my boss about a week ago, telling him about the situation going on in your country, asking if we could help out and import products from you. He said that since Canada is not under a recession anymore, we can reach out a helping hand and import from you!" Matthew said with an excited tone in his voice. He loved helping out other countries when they we in a tough situation. It was what he had done when Ukraine and the Baltics had become independent from the Soviet Union.

They stood there talking until France arrived back and told everyone the break was over and the meeting was to be continued. Looking at France with suspicious eyes, Canada wondered where he had gone, but decided it did not really matter. Canada laughed quietly, ridiculing himself for being worried for nothing. _'Heh, I really do worry too much,' _Canada thought to himself, knowing it was the truth. He glanced at France as he talked from where they had left off from before the break. Other nations came up and presented certain topics. Luckily for Canada, this month they had not ask him to choose a topic to speak on.

The rest of the meeting went on with little interruption, most nations not wanting to stop it and make it last longer than it had to. Dismissing the conference, France walked away from the podium and started walking out of the room, not even glancing towards Canada as he rushed to grab his things and catch up to the frenchman. Matthew had to literally run to catch up to France. '_He must have an appointment with someone, I hardly ever see him rush like he is now,' _Matthew thought as he caught onto France's sleeve, stopping him in his tracks. France, being a bit surprised by someone tugging on his sleeve, looked back to see a heavy breathing Canada holding onto Kumajirou a bit too tightly. "Oh, _Matthieu, bonjour. _What is it, _cheri_?" Francis questioned, looking at Canada with a curious look in his eyes.

Canada sat Kumajirou down and started to speak. "W-well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to a restaurant with me this afternoon? I was hoping we could go to the one we used to go to when I was still a colony, but that's if you want to of course," Canada stammered out, mentally cursing himself all the while. He looked up when he heard the soft chuckles France was letting out. The frenchman always did like to laugh at his embarrassment. Canada blushed and laughed almost inaudibly.

Looking at Canada, France nodded, informing the canadian that he would not be able to go until five because he had another meeting with someone. Canada looked at his watch and then back at France, thinking of what he could do for an hour to waste time. "Hmm, I could go to some of the shops around here while I wait, I saw this cute cafe down the road on the way here, too. And then when you're done with your meeting, you can text or call me and we can go out. Does that sound okay to you, Francis?" Canada asked. France agreed quickly, stating that he would contact him once it was over. He told Matthew goodbye and headed towards a hallway across the lobby.

When Canada had almost reached the door, he noticed his arms were lighter than they normally were. He looked down and realized his bear was nowhere in sight. Laughing to himself, Canada went back down the hallway near the meeting room to see there was no bear standing where he had left him. He started walking back towards the meeting room, feeling Kumajirou had headed for the table the snacks had been on during the conference. The bear had done exactly as Canada had thought he would. He was on top of the table sniffing for food. Canada could not help but laugh, the bear always seemed to be hungry. "I'm sorry for forgetting you Kumafima. I was distracted by France." Canada said, apologizing to his companion. The bear's only response was a monotonous, "Who are you?" Sighing, Canada walked over to him and picked him up, beginning to walk towards the front entrance again.

The smile that had crept onto Matthew's face soon disappeared when he walked out of the building. Standing there, leaning on the taxi, was the same creepy driver from before. His eyes brightened with a dangerous enthusiasm as he saw Canada finally show up. He knew that if he had waited long enough, the young man would show up again, even if he did have to wait 4 hours. Allowing a smile to creep onto his face, the man stood up completely and started to approach Canada.

Canada's first reaction to the man was complete and utter shock, and then it changed to fear. His fight or flight instincts kicked in and he ran as fast as he could into the building as he could, hoping the security would not allow the man access into the building. Running the direction France had gone, Canada looked around for any sign of him or his meeting room. Slowing down to a speed walk, Canada could hear voices coming from his left. Taking the left, Canada came to a door that was slightly ajar, hushed voices slipping through the door's crack. There was only one man, his french accent deep and husky, and a woman, it sounded as if she was giggling at something the man had said. Again setting Kumajirou on the ground, he listened coser. Canada recognized the man's voice to be France's. It surprised him that he was able to find France, and to find that his meeting was with a woman surprised him a bit more. Whatever was going on behind the door certainly did not sound like a professional meeting. If Canada had not been denying the thoughts, he would realize the voices sounded almost lustful.

Despite his best judgement to walk away from the door and ask France about it later, Canada opened the door a bit more. Having more room for his face, Canada peered into the room to a sight that made him sick to his stomach. That woman was backed up against the wall, France only mere inches from her. One of his hands had her arm pinned up against the wall above her head, the other ran up her leg, pushing up the pencil skirt she wore. France leaned forward and whispered something in her ear, making her blush but nod in agreement. He began kissing up and down her neck, her face showing the pleasure she was feeling. The hand that had been sliding up the woman's leg was now unbuttoning the silk blouse she wore.

Canada could only stand there silently, watching as the man he loved started unclothing another person and making them feel pleasure that should have only belonged to Canada. Tears streamed down his face, his heart feeling as if someone had taken a chainsaw and sliced it into small pieces. One of his hands reached up and grabbed at the cloth in front of his heart, the other touching at the tears that flowed out of his eyes. It was starting to get hard to breathe, and Canada could already tell he was becoming less and less silent as the intimate behavior continued in front of him.

France had taken his attention off of her neck and was now devouring her mouth. Moans, grunts, and the disgusting sound of tongues battling for dominance could be heard. The woman's shirt had finally been taken care of and her skirt was next. It would seem the woman had became impatient, and she had started undressing France as well. Feeling as if he was going to faint or throw up Canada bent over slightly, leaning on the door frame for balance. His movement had caused the door to move and make noise, making the two look over at the door with annoyance that they had been interrupted. France's glare soon changed to a wide eyed expression. France must not have expected the intruder to be Canada, but when he saw the look on his face, he knew he had done something horrible to his former colony.

Standing there for only a second, Canada revealed all he was feeling at once through the look in his eyes. His red, tear stained face showed a sadness that had never been seen on the canadian's face. Looking only at France, Canada said the words that did not fit his role in the situation. Whispering an almost inaudible, "I'm sorry," Canada gently closed the door, picked up Kumajirou, and started to run as fast as he could with Kumajirou in his arms towards the back entrance. It did not take him long to hear France's voice calling out to him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. Finding the back entrance Canada ran even faster around corner after corner, hoping to throw France off of his trail.

Almost falling a few times because of the impaired vision the tears gave him, Canada ran until his body could run no longer. He stopped at the edge of an alley, slipping in so that no one would notice him. He fell to the ground, basically dropping Kumajirou along with himself. He rotated his body so he would be able to hug his knees to his chest. His crying wouldn't stop, the tears seemed to be limitless. His heart hurt when it made a single beat. The pain was excruciating. He wanted it gone, but it did not leave even after an hour of sitting like that.

Kumajirou had been standing there right beside his human friend, one paw on his arm, even if the canadian was too numb to feel it. He nudged Canada's shoulder to get his attention, feeling he had to do something to help his friend, even if he could not remember his name. Canada looked up after five minutes of trying to get motivated to move. Kumajirou looked at Matthew with his beady eyes, a strange sense of understanding coming from them. Kumajirou tried to remember his friends name, it was always there in his mind, he just could remember it exactly. Taking in a deep breath, Kumajirou said, "Love you, Canadia," while patting his paw on Canada's face. Canada starred on as Kumajirou did this, his eyes somehow letting out more tears. He grabbed onto Kumajirou and brought him in for an embrace, crying into his fluffy fur. Between his heartbroken sobbing, Canada could only say one thing.

"_It hurts, Kumajirou."_

**AH! Emily! You're such a mean person. Do you like putting Canada through these things?... Yes, yes I do! Ahaha, so you guys were right! France was cheating on him. It hurt me writing that last part, though it was still fun! Oh, and a funny thing while I was writing this. I had typed, "He looked down and realized his bear was nowhere in sight." and it was trying to change "bear" to "beard." Hehe, Canada's beard was nowhere in sight. Uh, anywho, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think if you wanna~!**

**Translation:**

**French-**

"**Bonjour, monsieur"- Hello, sir.**

"**Il semble que vous sont ayant difficultés à comprendre mon frère. Si vous lui permettra, je peux traduire entre vous deux"- It seems that you are having difficulty understanding my brother. If you will allow it, I can translate between you two**

"**Hmm, j'ai une meilleure idée. Je ne prendrai votre argent, en échange vous sortez avec moi ce soir?"- Hmm, I have a better idea. I will not take your money, in Exchange you go out with me tonight?**

"**N'importe où vous voulez. Nous pouvons frapper l'un des nombreux clubs ici à Paris, ou peut-être sortir pour certains vin? Quelle est votre réponse?"- Anywhere you want. We can hit one of the many clubs here in Paris, or perhaps go out for some wine? What is your answer?"**

"**Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas sortir avec vous ce soir. Si vous allez m'excuser, j'ai une réunion pour se rendre à. Au revoir."- ****I'****m sorry, but I can't go out with you tonight. If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend. Good bye.**

"**Matthieu, bonjour."- Matthew, hello.**

"**Cheri?"- Dear?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa~! How's it going, my precious kotenok? Oh, how I hope you like this chapter! Our dear Ivan will finally be making his official debut for this story in this chapter! To warn you, there will be just a little cursing in this chapter, so if it bothers you, please accept my apologies. And I'm sorry if I haven't responded to people's reviews or PMs, I've been busy this week with schooling and stuff. Hetalia is the sole possession of the beautiful Hidekaz-Kun~! Okay, now into the third chapter we go~!**

Drip, drip, drip. The sound of rain falling to the concreted ground was the only thing Canada could hear besides his and Kumajirou's breathing. It had been raining for twenty minutes and Canada had finally motivated himself to move. The cold rain soaking him and Kumajirou. He needed to get them both under shelter and out of the rain, or one or both of them might catch a cold. Thinking about his animal friend, Canada took off his suit jacket, and wrapped it around Kumajirou's body. With a final sigh, Canada lifted himself off the ground, leaning forward to pick up his companion.

He walked out of the alleyway and looked around to see if he recognized where he had run off to. Thinking back on it, Canada realized he would no longer be able to go back to the hotel room. He had offered to pay for it, or even pay for half of the bill, but France had refused his help and paid for it all himself. Matthew thought about where he could stay the night. _'If I ask Alfred he'll surely say yes, well, that's only if he's still in a fight with England. I could tell him about what happened and he would let me stay, but I don't want to bother him, plus he'd probably go beat up France._

He took out his wallet and looked to see if he had brought the right credit card he would only use for nation business. Luckily for him, he had considered the day before he left for France whether he should bring the card with him and had decided to put it in his wallet.

Putting his wallet back into his pants pocket, Canada realized he did not know where he was. He had not been to this part of Paris before, and could not tell which way would lead him back to the hotel. He glance both ways to see which would be best to take. Deciding to just go right and see where it would take him, Canada headed for the way that was lit the brightest. After Canada had walked for twenty five minutes with no trigger of recognition as to where he was at, he decided to find a decent place and go inside to ask for directions. Walking further, Canada realized the city life was starting to become quieter, meaning he was walking further and further away from central Paris. He stopped and looked around for at least a place to rest a bit, buy something, and then ask for directions. He would probably have to ask to use the place's phone to call a taxi because he had decided it would be best not to be out in the rain any longer.

Looking around, his eyes came across a few boutiques, a movie theater, a fastfood restaurant and a pub. Canada looked closely at the pub, thinking about how amazing it looked. The whole building had been designed with either a warm mahogany wood, worn grey stone, or a dark tan stone. On the top of the entrance was a sign with a beautiful cursive font. The grey lettering formed the name, "La Pub Gris Esprit," meaning The Grey Spirit Pub in English. The entrance way was surrounded by four separate columns, all of them being made of the tan stone. The beautiful stained glass windows were a yellow, brown colour. As he walked closer to the door, Canada could almost smell the mahogany, the natural and slight lemon scent flowing into his nose.

Canada held Kumajirou closer to himself, knowing that some pubs did not allow animals. He grabbed onto the silver door handle and pushed the door open, the sound of a bell ringing alerting the bartender there was a new customer. Canada coughed a bit, walking forward towards the bar, and asked if it was okay for him to have Kumajirou in the pub. Glancing at the jacket wrapped bear, the bartender took a moment and thought. He thought the man in front of him must have really cared for the bear, not many people would put their own jacket on an animal in that type of rain. He laughed, stating it was his first time ever seeing a soaked man holding a polar bear in a jacket at his pub. He nodded and said as long as the bear did not bother anyone he was allowed to stay inside the pub. Canada smiled lightly, saying a quiet thank you when sitting down at the bar.

Asking for a Caribou, an alcoholic drink consisting of red wine, whisky, and maple syrup, Canada looked around the dimly lit pub. He noticed there were not that many customers in the pub. Only two middle aged men sitting near the back of the pub speaking of things unknown to Canada, a woman at the opposite end of the bar, a man in between Canada and the woman, and the bartender. Taking a closer look at the other man, Canada recognized him to be the personification of Russia, the man whom's room he had accidentally mistaken as his brother's earlier the same day.

Canada coughed slightly and looked around at the detailing of the pub. The bar as well was made of mahogany, the many alcoholic bottles lined the shelving behind the bar. The shelving background was actually a mirror, and Canada could slightly see his reflection between the bottles. He looked horrible. His eyes were puffy and red, his nose the same colour. His hair and clothes were dripping wet, and his blue shirt had become slightly see through. '_It's a surprise he didn't denied me entry into the pub solely on my appearance.'_ Canada mentally scolded himself after thinking such a thing. Not all humans are like that.

The bartender approached, handing Matthew his drink with a smile. Canada thanked him and took a swallow of the alcoholic drink. The burn of the whisky and slight bitter taste of the wine were masked by the sweet taste of the maple syrup. He sighed, the maple syrup relaxing his system almost automatically. Taking another sip, Canada glanced back at Russia. He was drinking a glass of straight vodka, not unusual for the russian. He had also taken off his large coat when entering the building, it must have been soaked from the tough rain. It was strange, seeing Russia without his coat on. The man was much leaner without the extra layering, and the muscles under his dress shirt were much more noticeable. Before he could stop himself, Canada was fully checking out his fellow nation. Looking him up and down, Canada tried taking in every detail of Russia's body without his bulky coat on.

Canada did not notice it, but Russia had realized he had been staring at him for a while. Russia glanced at himself, wondering why he had become such an interesting sight to the smaller man. He took a long swallow of his vodka, turning his body so that he was facing Canada. "Is there something on me that has caught your attention? Why have you been staring at me?" Russia asked. Matthew blushed, embarrassed that he had forgotten he had been staring. He tried to say something back, an apology maybe, but all that came out was incoherent sounds. "Speak up, I cannot understand you." Russia said, curious as to why the young looking man had been looking at him so intently.

Coughing, Canada sat up, looking towards the older nation. "I'm incredibly sorry, Russia. I just have never seen you without your coat on. You normally wear it everywhere, well, everywhere I've seen you at. Not that I've seen you enough to say that you wear your coat to every location you go to. That's not what I'm saying. I'm sure you alternate what you wear, and you do not wear just that coat. Not saying that coat isn't good enough to wear everywhere, it's a nice coat. I'm putting my foot into my mouth. I'll just be quiet now, excuse me." Matthew sighed, noticing an aura of malice beginning to surround the bar._ 'Well, if he's going to beat me up, I might as well get drunk enough so I can't remember the rough pounding I'll surely get,' _Canada thought, slightly irritated with himself for being so weak. Looking towards his glass, he took a deep breathe and downed the rest of the drink. He gently placed the glass back onto the bar, and called out to the bartender who was talking to the woman across the bar.

Ordering another Caribou, Canada leaned forward onto the bar. He crossed his arms together so his head could have a slight cushion underneath it. Matthew looked to his right to see Kumajirou in the bar seat he had sat him down in. "Kumahiro, today's the worst." Canada said, his own aura spreading across the bar, this time it being of a depressed kind. Kumajirou looked up at Canada, snuggling deeper into the jacket surrounding him. As if falling back into the normal routine, Kumajirou responded as he usually would. Canada hearing the bear ask again who he was caused him to grawn. "I'm Canada," he sighed, lifting his head so he could take sip of the newly placed glass of alcohol.

Over hearing the man say his name, Russia realized just who the man that had been looking at him was. "Comrade Canada?" the deep russian accent reached Matthew's ears. He jolted up right, looking towards the source he was sure the voice had come from. Surely enough, Russia was staring at him, he face showing a hint of realization. "Ah, this makes sense. No wonder you knew of my nation status," Russia looked at Canada, his childish smile slipping onto his face.

"Yeah," Canada simply replied, taking another drink of his Caribou. His gloomy aura becoming even heavier than before. _'Of course Russia wouldn't remember you. He probably thought you were some homeless guy that came into this pub to get out of the rain and drink. Well, part of that statement is true.' _Canada's thoughts started becoming darker and darker, each thought giving him motive to take more sips of his drink. Before he realized it, Canada had drank his second glass, and had already asked for another unconsciously. He glanced at Kumajirou, silently apologizing. He knowing the bear did not like it when he drank. Canada took out his pen and one of his spare pieces of paper from his notes folder he had kept in his jacket. He jotted down the location of the hotel, Alfred's room number, his personal phone number for the tab, and an apology to the bartender. Turning towards the bear, he leant down slightly so he could give it to the bear. "Okay, Kuma, if I get too out of it, give the man behind this counter this paper. He'll know what to do."

Sitting up, he grabbed the glass and took a swallow of the drink, finally feeling the alcohol's numbing effects on his senses. He sighed in relief. His could practically feel the stress he was going through melt away with each sip. Canada sat straight up, feeling a strange burst of confidence hit him. He wanted to talk to someone, anyone. It did not matter who, just as long as he could gain someone attention longer than five minutes. Looking around, he noticed his options were slim. He could walk all the way over to the two men, but they were already in a deep conversation with each other. The woman across from him seemed quite interesting with her red hair and sarcastic attitude, but she as well was already in a conversation with the bartender.

Canada looked at Russia with determined eyes, the light violet colour holding a slight spark. He grabbed his drink, and lifted himself up from his seat. He walked until he was about a seat away from the one next to Russia and stopped. Glancing from Russia to the floor, he questioned whether what he was doing was a good thing to do or not. He took a deep breath and continued, taking the seat right next to the russian.

Russia heard someone coming closer to him. Their footsteps coming closer before they stopped a bit away from his seat. Fighting the urge to look up and see who the person was, Russia decided it would be best to just pay attention to his drink. When he lifted the glass to his lips, he noticed how the person had continued walking and had taken the seat beside him, sitting his glass in front of himself. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes, noticing the person that had moved next to him had been Canada. How could he have forgotten. Canada was also in the pub, he had talked to him not even five minutes ago. Looking straight towards Canada, he waited for the canadian to say something, wondering why the young nation had moved seats closer to himself.

Canada smiled at the russian, though it was a bit strained. "Hello, again. I was wondering if you would like to have some company tonight?" Canada questioned, taking a sip of his drink while keeping eye contact with Russia. The alcohol was really doing its job. His shyness had been replaced with a sense of confidence. He also did not feel the least bit nervous around the intimidating russian at all. Still looking at the older nation, Canada could see the wheels in his head turning. There was a moment of silence before Russia replied with his childish smile and a slight nod. If Canada had been in a more sober state, he would have realised the russian had nothing more than schemes on his mind. Hell, if he was sober, he probably would not have moved closer to the man and caused schemes to form in his head.

Russia silently chuckled, finding the young nation's behaviour slightly interesting. Not many nations, drunk or otherwise, would even dare to ask to accompany the russian for the night. It intrigued him a bit that the canadian's demeanor showed no signs of hesitation or fear. _'He must not handle his drinks well. Heh, what an unlucky nation, to so willingly come close to me in such a state. He's so vulnerable and trusting of those around him. Well, he is relatively young for a nation. He must not know what can happen to those that trust easily. Da, unlucky indeed.' _Russia thought, ideas of ways to take advantage of Canada running through his mind. He looked at Matthew and smiled a bit wider. "Da, but do tell me, why is my company soak and wet with rain?" Russia asked, generally curious as to why the canadian looked the way he did.

The question caughted Canada off guard. He looked at Russia a moment before taking a long gulp from his drink and answering his question. "I walked from the meeting building to here. The rain started and that's what got me all soaked and stuff. I'm surprised I haven't started sneezing yet." Canada said, rubbing his nose with his shirt's long sleeve.

The answer Russia received shocked him. The meeting building was at least six miles away, and the rain had been going on for about an hour and a half before Canada had gotten to the pub. Looking at Matthew, Russia wondered if he should dwell deeper into the younger man's time before he got to the pub. _'Maybe there's something I can get out of him that will become useful later. Da, let's dig into his life a bit and see what we can use.' _Russia thought to himself, grinning. "Really? Why did you walk all the way here? The meeting was hosted a bit farther than six miles away from this pub. It must have been tough walking from there to here in this type of rain. Why didn't you call a taxi over to drive you here?" the older man questioned.

Canada sighed, looking into his glass while thinking of an answer. He looked at the man beside him and responded back with a sad look in his eyes. "I wasn't really thinking of where I was actually heading when I left the meeting building. I just saw this place and wanted to get out of the rain and so I came in. If it wasn't raining so bad, I'd probably still be walking. But weather like that isn't good for Kumamija's health, and it's not good for my state of mind either." Canada ended with a laugh. He thought back on how he was before entering the pub and calming a bit.

Russia thought over what the canadian had said. _'State of mind? What does he mean by that? Heh, this is getting a bit interesting.'_ He could not help but be curious at what had caused the young nation to want to get away from the meeting area so bad. "You say 'state of mind,' what do you mean? Did something happen at meeting?" Russia wondered out loud, putting a fake layer of concern on the questions.

Canada could see it. The wheels turning in the russian's head. When he had heard the new questions, Canada shifted his gaze back to his drink. He did not want to talk about it, but he knew that he could not keep it all bottled up inside. It would only make him feel worse. Maybe if he vented out his feelings to someone, he thought, maybe it would make the situation more clear and take away some of the stress and hurt. He laughed. As if that would actually work. There was no way he would tell someone about what happened. It would make him seem weak and vulnerable. And that was the last thing Canada wanted Russia to see him as. Swallowing the last bit of his drink, Canada decided it would be best not to go into detail of what happened. "Well, it's a weird situation, really. Me and Alfred took a taxi this morning, and the taxi driver tried to hit on me. That's why I was a bit late this afternoon to the meeting. I had to deal with the creep pestering me about going out with him for wine or something. Anyways, after I got inside, I figured the man would just give up and leave. Well, my thoughts were wrong. The guy was outside the building when I was about to leave and waste time until Francis finished his other 'meeting'."' Canada said, laughing and putting verbal quotations around meeting. "I ran back inside and went through the back entrance, running for a while until I was sure no one was following me. Then it started raining and I realized I didn't know where I was, and so I continued walking until I found this pub. I guess you could say the situation with the cab driver just creeped me out and scared me. I'd be paranoid as shit if I was still out in the rain," Canada simi lied. He had successfully avoided the moment with France, and had come up with a valid explanation or excuse for what he had said.

Russia listened intently, intrigued by the story the nation beside he was telling him. He felt there was still things missing from the boy's story. Why hadn't he just stayed inside and ask for security to secure his safe return to the hotel? Why did he have to run through the back entrance when there was a chance of the man going that way and catching him? And why had Canada scoffed when he said France was in another meeting? The story would have made more sense if Russia had not known how the canadian was. He knew the younger nation was smarter than that. That even when put under pressure, he could act out the best solution to a problem. Russia knew there had to have been another factor in this story. Russia looked at his drink in thought, the story just did not fit the canadian. He took the final sip of his vodka, deciding that would be all he would have for the night, and turned his gaze back onto the canadian. "Why didn't you just ask security away from you? The meeting was held in a government building, the security there can escort the man out of the building and off the building's property." Russia asked, wondering as to how Canada was going to respond.

Canada looked down at his empty glass and contemplated on whether he should ask for another one._ 'Hell, who cares. I might as well get wasted. I'm already halfway there, and I have Kumahiro there with instructions for the bartender if I get slammed.' _"Fuck it" Canada said silently, waving over the bartender and ordering another drink, this time with extra maple syrup. He took some of the ice from his finished drink and started twirling it around in his mouth with his tongue. The solid cube of water numbing his tongue, the stray flavor of maple syrup still lingering on the melting ice. After the bartender returned with his new drink, Canada bit down on the cube and swallowed. The cool sensation going down his throat, chilling the burn the whisky slightly left.

Canada glanced at Russia from the corner of his eyes, not the least bit surprised at the questions. He had thought of doing that too, but then thought it would be best to look for France so he could deal with the civilian and no authorities would have to be called. He inwardly laughed, wondering how to respond. _'I'll just use the scared card.' _Canada thought, taking a few more large swallows of his drink. "I was afraid, you know. I wasn't really thinking of what would be the best thing to do. It was either fight or flight, and I chose flight, all the way from there to here. I'm sure the hoser didn't follow me. I ran really fast and took a lot of twists turns. There's no way the damn frenchman followed me." Canada said, his speech becoming a bit slurred at the end. His mind started to become fuzzy, and he realized the alcohol was causing this feeling of disorientation. He looked down and giggled, knowing he was in his early stages of being drunk. He reached for his glass but stopped. Laying his head on the bar, Canada did not feel like moving anymore. He just laid there, facing the russian with a dull expression on his face.

He sighed and got off the bar, leaning backwards in the chair. Looking towards the ceiling, Canada thought about what was going to happen next for him. He sat up straight and grabbed the drink in his hand. Chugging the rest of his glass, Canada decided he'd think about it later.

**Whelp, another chapter finished! This one took me longer than I thought it would. I think I'll keep it at this pace, an update every Friday, unless school work gets in the way. I hope the slightly drunken anada was okay in this chapter. It won't be until the next chapter that you get to see fully drunken Canada. I hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think, the responses I get really motivate me! Haste la pasta~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so, so, so, so sorry! This extremely late update is really unacceptable, but at least it's here now! But in all sincerity, I am sorry. I promised I'd be updating every week, and I wasn't able to keep that promise, and that in itself is disappointing. BUT! It's here now, my dear honeys! I thought I'd change up the point of view for this chapter. Not necessarily going from the 3rd person point of view I normally write from to first, just changing it from focusing on what Canada feels and sees, to someone else. It'll be the taxi driver's point of view, and you'll get to learn more than you probably wanted to know about the weirdo! I'll hopefully still update on Friday, so stay tuned, my loves~! Whelp-ski! On to the chapy!**

_**~Setting: Outside Paris' UN building, hours earlier~**_

Léon Durand, a french taxi driver, stared up at the building as he waited for a certain quiet, young man to walk back out of. As he looked up at the beautifully designed building, he could not help but wonder what such a young adult would have to do at the UN building in France. To those outside the countries and their bosses, the personified nations look relatively young. While Canada's age was really close to 500 years old, his appearance made him look roughly around twenty two to twenty three.

Thinking back on the young man, Leon laughed. He was such an interesting boy. Leon did not even know the boy had ridden in his taxi with that annoying american until he tried to resolve the problem with the taxi fare. His presence went completely undetected, which was surprising to Leon. He normally caught his eyes onto someone that looked that good even if they were a few buildings away, let alone in the same vehicle as him. Leon thought about the taxi ride on the way to the stop of the mysteriously attractive boy and his american friend. He remembered picking up the loud man, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not remember seeing the boy get into the taxi too.

_'I wonder what that attractive guy's name is. I think that obnoxious american called him 'Mattie' if I'm thinking right. It's a nickname for Mattieu, I think. Those americans surely like to give silly titles to their friends.' _Leon thought, looking down at his watch. It read two o'clock, two hours since he had first conversed with the blond haired boy. He wanted to see him again and convince him to go out with him, even if it meant waiting five hours outside the UN building. It was a small price to pay. He worked everyday and hardly had time for fun social things. _'Taking one day off my taxi driving job to take out a blond haired angel should be okay. He will be going out with me, that I will make sure of. Though I wonder which is the right way to approach such a delicate flower. Maybe if I just wait out here and walk up to him slowly when he leaves I won't scare him off.'_

Two hours later the man Leon believed to be an angel walked out of the building, stopping abruptly when he saw Leon. _'Hmm, does the kitten remember me? Oh, ho, ho, that's a good sign. Now I just have to go up to him, since it looks like he's been frozen by the delightful surprise of seeing me.' _Leon started walking up to Matthew, with his usually seductive smirk. To Leon, Canada did not have a frightened look on his face. Instead, his face had a glow of surprise and wonder, like he had just seen a magic trick.

Leon stopped leaning on his taxi, and started walking towards Matthew. Looking back, he pressed the button on the remote that would lock his taxi's door, the car making a _'beep' _sound. When Leon turned back towards Canada, all he could see was the blur of blue and gold rushing back into the building. _'Oh? Does he want to play chase? Hehe, I wonder what prize I'll get for catching him. Mmm, the cute mouse never out runs the hungry cat, that is for sure.'_ Leon thought, swiftly walking up the steps and into the building. He looked left and then right, again seeing the beautiful gold of Canada's hair going down a hall.

Looking towards the security guards, Leon lightly smiled and gave them a short greeting. He knew that if he did not want to be kicked out, he would have to act as if he was there for a meeting. Good thing he wore his only button up shirt and tie that morning. He had gone to a job interview that morning, hoping to get out of his taxi driving job. He continued walking with his head held high, giving himself an aura of sophistication. Turning right, Leon continued walking slowly until he was no longer in the view of the security guards.

Once out of the view of the security guards, Leon ran the way he thought Matthew might have gone. He came to a section where he would either turn left or right, and chose to go right. He could hear the faint sounds of muffled talking. He didn't know what was going on when he came across the young man looking into the room with tear filled eyes and a heartbroken expression on his face. He felt anger boil in his stomach. "What idiot would cause such an evident pain on such an innocent angel?_!_" Leon thought out loud, his voice low from the anger he was feeling and his desire not to be noticed.

Leon stayed behind the corner he was looking from. When the boy slowly closed the door and ran, Leon came from behind the corner and saw as a blond frenchmen ran out of the room without a shirt on. He knew exactly what had happened when he saw the shirtless man run out and towards the direction of Matthew, calling out in a panicked voice. _'This ass was the reason ma ange refused to go out with me this morning. He was probably mon cheri's boyfriend or secret love.'_ Leon thought with spite. His anger hit its limit and he ran after the shirtless man, vowing to beat him up for caused the adorable angel pain. _'He doesn't deserve such horrible moments in his life. His innocent and pure heart should forever stay intact. That man will pay for what he did, and I will make it so that no other worldly harm will cause that beautiful boy pain.' _Leon promised that he would take the boy away from all that was bad in the world. Starting with getting rid of that horrible excuse for a man.

Leon ran. He ran as fast as he could in the direction the shirtless man ran. Seeing the short view of blond hair and a blue suit, Leon knew he had ran the way Matthew ran, instead of turning the same way the frenchmen ran. He slowed down. Leon wanted to make sure that he could follow secretly until he was sure that he could be able confront Matthew without having the boy run away.

Leon followed the boy but soon found it difficult to keep up. Having a job that consisted of sitting half of the day really caused him to become quite slow. All the twists and turns the boy was doing at such a speed caused Leon to fall back immensely. He tried his hardest to catch up the boy, but the young man was just too fast. Slowing down to a speed walk, Leon looked around searching with open eyes for Matthew. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, leaning forward slightly in exhaustion.

When the cold droplets of water started to fall on Leon's head, he looked up at the sky to see nothing but dark grey clouds. He walked out of the darkened alley he was in and looked to see where he had ended up at. He was on the edge of Paris, about four miles from its center. Leon rushed to get under shelter. Taking out his phone, he called one of his good friends to come pick him up. He leaned on the building he was taking shelter from and slid down. Leon spent the time waiting for his friend to arrive thinking bout Matthew. He knew he could find a way in figuring out who the mysterious angel really was. By the time his ride arrived, Leon had promised he'd find the boy, and had already mentally made preparations for his search.

**Ugh! Why did this take so long to write? It was such a short chapter too! I am sorry this was such a horrible update. I'm already starting on the next one as you read this, so I hope to get it out on time. But I make no promises this time because school has started up again. I hope you forgive me for the major late update. Salut, my friends!**

**Translations for this chapter:**

**French-**

"**ma ange"- My angel**

"**mon cheri"- My dear**

**(Again I am sorry this chapter was updated late, short, and just sucky. Also I am sorry if the translation is incorrect. I hope you have a good day!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey, hey~! Whoa, did she actually update in time? I think so! Ahaha, now let's get this thing going, shall we~? I was really excited to write this chapter! A drunk Canada? Aww, yeah! I had a good image of a drunk Canada, but I'm sorry if it's not correct. I've read many different versions of a drunk Canada, but I have tried my best writing him! Oh, and I got my French course textbook! So that means the French in this chapter will be better than the other chapters. But if I still incorrectly translate the statements, then again, I'm sorry! Hehe, I hope you like this chapter as much as I did writing it~! Now then, the time you've all been waiting for~! *drum roll* Let the drunk adventures of Canada begin!**

"What do ya mean I'm drunk? Ahaha, I'm just a bit tipsy, that's all. If anyone's drunk, it'll be you 'cause you always have vodka on you" Canada leaned forward onto the bar, looking hazily into Russia's eyes. He giggled a bit, picking up his empty glass in the process. Taking a few of the ice cubes into his mouth and tried asking the bartender for another drink. "Hey, monsieur. Can I get another caribou? With extra maple syrup again, s'il te plait?" Canada asked, laughing lightly when the bartender seemed to contemplate on whether he should give him another drink. "Aww, monsieur" Canada sighed sweetly out, "Please, monsieur barman, can I get another drink? I'd really appreciate it if I could. Their just so yummy, and they help me forget about my stressful day." Canada practically begged. He looked up at the bartender with innocent eyes, that were immediately replaced by a flirtatious smile and wink. If France had taught him anything in the time they had spent, it would be how to get your way when you want something.

Russia blinked, not knowing what he had just witnessed. When the bartender just stood there and looked at Canada, he could hardly hold in his laughter. It would seem, when Canada got drunk, he became quite flirty and talkative. He heard a girly giggle come out of the canadian's mouth, and glanced to see what had happened. There was a freshly placed glass of alcohol in front of the canadian. Russia did not know what had caused Canada to laugh, but he did know the small man would become more drunk after he drank the drink in front of him. Sighing lightly, Russia looked at the canadian as he tried to chug down his drink. "Hey, Canada. How are you planning on getting to your hotel room? You did not drive here, da? So are you going to call a taxi?" Russia asked, not really concerned about the answer.

Canada stopped giggling and looked up in thought. Leaning back, he tried to remember how he was going to get to his hotel room. A gloomy expression formed on Canada's face and he sat his head on the bar. "I don't want to go back there. That damn frenchy is there!" Canada sat up straight and looked at Russia with an annoyed facial expression. "And you know what'll he'll most likely do? He'll probably try to give me some shitty excuse like, 'Oh, she was just a fling! You're the only one for me. Believe me, it meant nothing. Forgive me. I want you. Oh honhonhon.' or something stupid like that." Canada said in an exasperated voice, mocking the frenchmen with a convincing french accent.

Russia laughed when he heard the canadian's interpretation of France. With a small smile on his face, he glanced at Canada with eyes filled with wonder. This was the information he wanted to learn. He leaned forward and tried to get even more details out of the drunk nation. "What do you mean? What relationship do you two have?" Russia masked his words with a tone of concern. Though he did want to know what the canadian would say, he did feel a bit bad for him. He knew how it felt to be betrayed, and it felt a bit bad for the smaller man.

Looking up at Russia, Canada's eyes held a deep sadness, something the violets should not have in them. As Canada sighed, he told Russia what had happened. During the entire time he talked, Canada knew he would regret revealing such information to the man. But at the time and due to being intoxicated, Canada decided to just say what he felt. "And it hurts, ya know. I loved the man. He was the only person I've ever loved. And then just to get thrown away like that. I can't even wish this onto my worse enemy." Canada said as he looked at the empty glass in front of him. He looked at the russian again with a sad smile. "But, I have to get over this. There's no way I can allow this to interfere with my duty as a nation. I need to be strong for my people. I can't just give up. No matter how much this really hurts." Canada looked down as a tear fell. Whipping away at it swiftly, Canada looked up at the mirrors behind the shelves. _'I have got to get over this. No matter how much I loved France, no matter how much pain I'm in. I'm a country! I've been through wars! I cannot fail my citizens. They are the ones that rely on me the most. They need me!' _

As Canada told Russia what had happened, Russia couldn't believe what he was hearing. France and Canada had been in a relationship for two years? This was the first he was hearing of this. He looked at Canada with interested eyes. He wanted to know why he liked the frenchmen so much. Russia could not wrap his head around it. The quiet, slightly invisible country of Canada had been in love with the flirtatious and annoying France? It just did not make sense to the russian. _'I guess they do say opposites attract, but I think that's a bit too opposite. I think it was a bit foolish for Canada to fall in love with France. He loves love too much to actually 'love' someone. I believe if he could love everyone, he would.'_ Russia looked at the younger man in front of him with slightly sympathetic eyes. _'But I guess sometimes you can't choose who you love, no matter how stupid a love interest it is.' _

Canada wanted to forget. He wanted to drink until the memories of what had happened were gone. Leaning forward on the bar, he smiled at the bartender, knowing the man knew exactly what he wanted. A moment later the bartender arrived with a full glass in his hand. "I feel like I'm going to regret giving you all these drinks. But hell, I'm getting paid for your drunkenness," he said as he sat the glass on the bar near Canada.

Looking into his glass, Canada could see a bit of his reflection in the dark brown liquid. "Why is our life so difficult? Why can't we live and die like normal people? I sometimes feel like our lives are a curse, rather than what our bosses think. They think we're so lucky, being able to live for as long as our country lives. But it's not. We have to go through so much fucking pain." Canada looked at Russia though slightly shaded eyes. Grabbing hold of the glass, he chugged the whole drink. Canada sighed with content. "Man, that's a good drink," he said while laughing a bit. Canada looked at Russia while smiling, he was feeling better. _'Hmm, maybe this drink is magic!' _Canada thought, trying to figure out why he felt so good.

The smile Canada showed Russia really surprised the older nation. _'Okay, this is not normal. Just a moment ago this boy was gloomy and sad. I even think he cried a bit. Now he's smiling and laughing.' _Russia leaned forward and put his hand over his face. He did not know if he could take the canadian's emotional changes much more. Looking up at the bartender, he sat down a few bills on the counter and stood up. As he turned to leave, Russia felt a small tug on the back of his shirt. He turned back to see a grinning Canada looking up at him. Russia looked at the younger nation for a moment before asking for what reason he had tugged onto his shirt.

Canada looked up from his glass to see Russia about to grab his coat and leave. Deciding he did not want to be left alone just yet, Canada grabbed onto the russian's shirt and pulled slightly. He grinned like a madman as Russia turned back to look at him. He knew it was crazy to ask the man to stay with him, so Canada changed what he was going to ask. He looked down at the ground when a sudden feeling of shyness hit him. Laughing nervously, Canada looked up and tilted his head slightly, and asked if he could get a ride to the hotel the nations were staying at.

Sighing, Russia looked at the younger nation. The whole situation was strange to the russian. Normally people would be wary of him even while they were drunk. But now there was a naive nation actually trying to get a ride from him to a hotel. Did Canada even know the reputation Russia had gained from his past cruel behavior? The smaller countries foolishness slightly irritated Russia now. Canada needed to learn that not all nations were nice like the ones he was normally around. "You are one strange nation, da. Do you even know who you are talking to? What people say I do to those that are near me? You do not know me. I could crush you for even asking such a thing." Russia said, trying to put on a intimidating face and aura.

Canada just stared up at the taller nation. He was slightly surprised by the change in behavior the russian showed, but that did not scare him. He was a country himself. He was not a weakling others made him out to be. "Yes, Russia. I may not know exactly who you are, but I do know of you. I've been told countless times by my brother about how you're a cruel commie that I should stay away from." Canada stopped for a moment, looking down at the floor before continuing what he felt was a sore subject. "And I've heard about your past. I cannot imagine what your bosses could have done to you when you were younger. They were said to be ruthless rulers, a new level of cruel all their own. But just because you had rulers that treated you horridly, does not mean you yourself are a horrible person. I like to learn how a person is by confronting them and having actually meet them. Not by reading a book about their country's history or from what someone says about them. And from the conversation we were having earlier, you don't seem to be that bad of a person. I might not be able to read your mind to know what your exact thoughts are, but I don't believe you're as bad as others make you out to be." Canada decided to stop talking after all he had said. His head was starting to hurt, and if he thought any harder about the nation, it might make the headache worse. He leaned his head on the bar and sighed. If Russia were like what other people say he was, then Canada might have just signed his own death wish. But for Canada, he just said what he felt, and if that got him killed, then oh well.

Russia stood there, staring intently at the younger nation as he said what he did. There was a bit of anger in the russian as he heard what America had said about him. Then when Canada had spoke of his passed bosses, he felt even more anger bubble in his stomach, not at the canadian speaking, but at the memory of what those horrible excuses of men had done to him. After Canada had finished talking and sat his head on the bar, Russia was still thinking of what he had said. Canada's thoughts on the other arctic nation were a major change of how other nations' thoughts were. As he looked at the canadian in front of him with sceptical eyes, Russia mentally scoffed. _'Canada really is young and naive. I believe he's already realized how that has hurt him already with his relationship with France.'_ Russia turned away from the boy and grabbed his coat. Folding it in his arms, he started walking towards the door. Stopping halfway near the door, Russia slightly turned. "If you are going to ride with me back to the hotel, then come on. Unless you want to ride a taxi to the hotel." Russia turned back and walked closer to the door waiting for Canada to follow.

Canada was surprised when he heard Russia say that he could have a ride. Throwing his head of the bar and whipping it in the direction of Russia, Canada smiled wide the russian. He stood up fast, a light head feeling hitting him almost immediately. Canada tried to steady himself with the bar stool he had been sitting on. Leaning only on one side of the stool, the legs on the opposite side lifted, causing Canada to lose his balance. As he closed his eyes in preparation of what was to happen next, Canada remembered how he had fallen earlier that day. _'This is going to hurt in the morning' _Canada thought before having that same feeling of weightlessness come upon him. As he held his breath in expectation of the impact, he felt arms wrap around his torso and lift him up. The air he had been holding in was let out in one gasp. He turned his head to see who had caught him from falling and saw a familiar scarf in his face. Canada sighed when the man behind him stood him slowly on his feet. Turning his head, Canada smiled apologetically. The small blush from drinking turned slightly brighter as the feeling of embarrassment settled in. As he laughed nervously, Canada apologized for having Russia stop his fall. "I-I think I'm good now. Thank you for catching me. I've already fallen once today, it'll hurt my ass even more if I fell on it again." Canada laughed, smiling up at the older nation.

"Good, I'd rather not have to catch you again, even if you are lighter than you look. Follow me, if you feel like you're going to fall again, just tell me." Russia started walking towards the door again, this time much slower than before. Turning around every once and awhile to make sure the younger nation did not fall again. Once they reached the car, Russia unlocked the doors and motioned for Canada to get into the passenger's seat. Once they were both seated in the car, Russia turned on the car and drove out of the bar's parking lot.

**Awesome! I finished it! Okay, so I had fun writing this, though I don't know whether you guys will like it or not. I'm sorry if you don't. While writing a drunk Canada, I had a image of him being a little bipolar when drunk. I don't know if I portrayed it right, but I really hope I did. Since school is in full swing now, I'm not sure if I'll be able to write the next chapter within a weeks time. I'll try getting it out in about two weeks, so don't worry if it's not out by next week. **

**Translations for this chapter:**

**French-**

**Monsieur- Mister**

**S'il te plait- Please**


End file.
